


Of course she know, she always knew

by agnessan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, F/M, Sherlock Is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnessan/pseuds/agnessan
Summary: What really happened in the ambulance during "The Dying Detective" ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> * All credit to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle the original author and also to Mark Gatiss, Steve Moffat and others that take part in the fantastic BBC show. *
> 
> She did had a change of hairstyle after the ambulance ride … It may not have happened like this but it’s good to have imagination, right?

In the final moment, or in what may be the final moment, the first thing that hit his mind was her. When he planned his fake suicide there was one person that mattered the most, the one person he trusted the most. Then he got shot, and this person was the first one he thought of. She was the one who told him how he could make it out alive.

Now, he had once again put his life in danger and the one person who knew was the one person that mattered the most. She always mattered the most.

”Molly,” said Sherlock and tried to focus his eyes on her.

She looked tense and when she met his gaze, he could tell that this was difficult for her.

”I’m sorry, but you know why we have to do this, don’t you?”

”Yes,” she simply said and began to examine him.

”This is not good Sherlock, you have taken too much.”

”I needed to take too much and you know it.”

Molly shook her head and gave him a frustrated look.

”Yes I know, but if that means you are putting your life in more danger I wont take it. You can’t die Sherlock!”

”Molly … You know the risks.”

”I can’t … lose … you … I just can’t …”

”Molly …” Sherlock sat up, tried to keep his balance in the moving ambulance. ”Come here.”

He reached out for he, after a moment of hesitation she stepped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

”Please be careful.” ”I will.”

Then he let go of her, stared into her sad eyes, his hand stroke her cheek and then he stood up, pressed her body to the wall of the ambulans. Closed his lips over hers. Her hands in his hair. His hands in hers. The kissed like they never had done before. It was more intense. Way more intense. Like it was the last time they did it. Maybe it was … When the ambulance stopped they parted. Mollys eyes were filled with tears and Sherlock gav her a sad smile.

”Your hair.” She gave him a confused look.

”Oh …” she said and fixed her ponytail.

”Better?”

”Yes,” Sherlock said and sat back on the bed.

Molly went for the door. Now they needed to play the game.

”Ready?”

”I’m ready,” Molly said and opened the door.

Let the game begin.


End file.
